


Brand New Animal Book 1: The Next  Generation

by EJ_The_Nonbinary_Human, SilentRose



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Furries, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJ_The_Nonbinary_Human/pseuds/EJ_The_Nonbinary_Human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRose/pseuds/SilentRose
Summary: The story of the next generation of animals in Anima City. Join Jay, Kimiko, and friends as they make the journey through young adulthood, learning how to be who they are, while dealing with the trials life throws at them, including the freshly minted Beastman Treaty, allowing Beastmen to be in Human cities without discrimination.If you see anything else for the first chapter we aren't done yet.
Relationships: Hiwatashi Nazuna/Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou, Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Kudos: 10





	Brand New Animal Book 1: The Next  Generation

The bell rings, signaling the start of classes on a new day, the first day of the newly integrated Beast/Man Study School. It was decided that with the peace treaty, as a token of good faith, both sides would allow a school to be opened that integrated students from both sides, therefore allowing them to learn about one another.

As the horde of students, both Beastmen and Human, filed in, Jay Ogami (who is the non-binary child of Shirou Ogami and Michiru Kagemori), and Kimiko, an orphan from the streets, shuffled in to the class, the teacher following them in, taking up the rear. As the last of the students took their seat, the teacher stood at the head of the class, taking in her new students.

"First off, I'd like to introduce myself. I'll be your teacher for the foreseeable future, my name is Ms Haruka. I'd like for you all to, starting from the front, stand up and say your name, species, and a few things about yourself, alright?" She asks, looking at the mixed reactions from her class.

Jay gives the teacher the 'Okay Bitch' look from the back of the classroom.


End file.
